1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an image forming apparatus, a method for validating an IC card holder, and a computer program product for executing such a method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A recent image forming apparatus is known as a multifunctional model that incorporates various devices such as a facsimile machine, a printer, a copier, and a scanner in one enclosure. Such an image forming apparatus includes a display unit, a printer unit, and an imaging unit in one enclosure, and also includes four types of applications corresponding to the facsimile machine, printer, copier, and scanner to operate the functions by switching the applications. In this kind of multifunctional model of the image forming apparatus, a user may log in to the multifunctional machine with the user name and password and the multifunctional machine can control the user's accessibility to functions based on the user name and password.
Recently, an IC card has been widely used in various apparatuses and machines, so that an image forming apparatus is capable of reading the IC card including the user's identification information or electronic signature to identify the user and determining the user's accessibility to or access rights for various functions of the image forming apparatus.
Most IC cards having a function to authenticate a Personal Identification Number (PIN) can provide access to information stored in the IC card provided that PIN authentication succeeds. For example, when the user holds an IC card over the image forming apparatus to log into the image forming apparatus, the user inputs his or her PIN information so that the image forming apparatus reads the user's PIN information to verify it. With the successful authentication of the user's PIN information, the image forming apparatus acquires the user name and a corresponding password stored in the IC card to thereby carry out a login authentication. Accordingly, the image forming apparatus first requests the user or IC card holder to provide his or her PIN information so that the image forming apparatus can authenticate the IC card holder (Identity Authentication).
However, in some cases, the IC card holder or user may need to hold the IC card over the image forming apparatus again after the user has finished the login operation (i.e., in login mode). For example, when the user desires to use highly-confidential applications or applications that require the user's electronic signature, the user needs to hold the IC card over the image forming apparatus again to input the PIN information (security code) so that the image forming apparatus acquires information on the electronic signature stored in the IC card or re-authenticates the user or IC card holder. Accordingly, when an IC card holder, namely, the user desires to have access, using the IC card, to specific services that the image forming apparatus provides, the PIN authentication needs to be carried out for every service the user desires to have access to even if the user has logged in to the image forming apparatus. Authentication of the IC card holder is of importance in terms of security; however, it may involve cumbersome operations to be carried out by the user.
In the technical field of the present disclosure, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-123032 discloses an IC card terminal having an improved identity authentication technology in which a user or IC card holder simply supplies a common PIN to the IC card terminal to receive services therefrom for each of which the user normally needs to have a PIN authentication. This technology is devised to improve the usability of an IC card by attempting to eliminate cumbersome operations.
However, with the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-123032, when the user desires to have access to specific services for each of which the user needs to have the identity authentication, the PIN authentication still has to be carried out for every service the user desires to have access to despite the fact that the user has already logged in to the terminal. For example, when the user desires to use highly-confidential applications or applications that require his or her electronic signature, the user needs to hold the IC card over the terminal again and then input the PIN information. Thus, even if the IC card holder or user has already logged in to the terminal or system by PIN authentication using the IC card, the user still has to hold the IC card over the terminal again to input the PIN information to have access to the specific services.